


It's Different When You're Looking

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimple Adoration, Incest, M/M, No Sex, RP, Straight Winchesters, They do get off though, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is uncomfortable kissing Sam or doing anything more, knowing that his brother can see him. But he has a possible solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Different When You're Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Season: Not specified, but probably between 2-3ish.

It had started out as a simple mistake - the first kiss. Dean had just slipped up. A turn, a tilt, a brush of the lips, and there it was. The biggest mistake he’d ever made in his entire life, and he wasn’t sure where it was going to go after that. Sam had seemed surprised - reasonably so. But, thankfully, he didn’t make anything of it. Dean wasn’t… wasn’t really **sure** , but he could swear that Sam had kissed back, or leaned in, or _something_. Though, there was also a heavy enough chance that Dean was just making that up in his head.

Why would Sam kiss him back? He had no reason to. He wasn’t as twisted as Dean was. But then there it was,  **again**. Only, this time it was Sam’s fault entirely, and it wasn’t just a simple rose soft, feather light brush, enough to spark a fire. It was  **hard** , rushed, heated, and it nearly melted Dean’s bones.

The kiss was intense, and Sam pressed up against him was solid and exciting, but Dean’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut - so tight, in fact, that he couldn’t even  **think**  about breathing.

Then Sam was pulling away, and had been confused at Dean’s reluctance to look him in the eyes, to even talk to him directly afterwards. And the following kisses stirred up the same response, to Sam’s dismay.

Finally, Dean prompted his younger brother with a reasonable compromise. He didn’t know how Sam would take it, but it was the  **only** way he felt comfortable enough being… being  _physical_  with his  **brother**.

Dean held out the thick black cloth, long, a strip of solid fabric, and he tried to remain calm as he gauged the younger Winchester’s reaction.

The turn of events that had led them to this point wasn’t ever something Sam had expected. He’d dreamed about it, allowed himself to get lost in the fantasy of the idea, of being with Dean. Which is why he was so surprised when it was Dean who had been the first to cross the line. It was often tight-lipped and a little awkward, but the knowledge alone, that Dean wanted this (despite how he acted about it sometimes), was enough to have Sam trying consistently for more - but persistence and a few kisses later, it was still a little weird.

Sam was trying, but Dean was a little withdrawn, wouldn’t fully allow himself to give in to a proper kiss. The older Winchester would keep his eyelids screwed shut and would avoid any conversation afterwards like the plague.

He tried not to take offense at the suggestion and it didn’t bother him too much, mainly he just wished that Dean felt comfortable enough to go forth without it. But if this is what would grant him more, then he’d take what he could get.  _Beggars can’t be choosers._

The younger Winchester eyed the piece of fabric before glancing back at Dean, brows furrowed slightly with an amused smirk splayed across his lips. “If you think it’s necessary,” Sam sighed and felt the muscles in his shoulders relax as his eyes fell back to the dark piece of cloth.

Dean eyed the blindfold with just as much trepidation, if not more, than his brother. He sat down beside Sam, running the dark softness between his fingers a few times, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth and nodding, almost to himself, “I don’t think I can do it any other way, Sammy.” It was an apology, he knew it, but he couldn’t take it back; and he wouldn’t. He felt bad, awful, for putting his brother through this. But he wanted it, so badly, and now he knew Sam did too. This was a last resort, and either it worked or it didn’t, but it was worth trying - right? 

“It’s alright,” Sam breathed, shrugging hopefully as he leaned closer and bumped Dean’s shoulder with his own, “Maybe it’ll help  _desensitize_  you a little bit, loosen you up.”

The older Winchester didn’t have to verbally apologize, Sam could hear the apology in the tone of his voice. If anything, maybe the blindfold would be a good thing. Gradually and after they both get comfortable with it, maybe Dean would want to stop using the blindfold.

Sam refused to believe that it would be permanent, because that left room for doubt, and that never did anyone any good, to start questioning a good thing when there is  **technically**  nothing wrong. Dean was just a little backwards about it is all and  _that_  is something he could work with.

Dean nodded and turned to his brother, holding the blindfold in both hands as he reached out and covered Sam’s eyes with it. He carefully slipped his fingers back, making sure that he didn’t catch a single strand of his brother’s hair as he twisted the fabric within itself. It wasn’t easy, but it was manageable. He fashioned it tight enough, firmly in place before dropping his hands away.

He’d tested the blindfold himself, but found that he asked anyways, just in case, “You can’t see me, right? You can’t see anythin’?”

Sam turned a little, so that he’d be facing Dean, even though he couldn’t see him. And what a pity it was, to not be able to see the freckles that almost seemed to de-age the man he’d been in love with since he was a teenager. The younger Winchester had it visualized though and that would work for now. And besides, something about not being able to see anything got his adrenaline going, not being able to anticipate what was going to happen next.

“Nope,” Sam shook his head and tried blinking, all he could see was darkness, “Pitch black.”

Dean licked his lips as he stared into his brother’s face, the soft dimples, the confused, innocent, worried brows. He wanted to touch them, to adore them or something, but he resisted, refraining - just enough to trace them with his eyes.  _Now or never, Dean, he can’t really see, there’s nothing holding you back, no excuses left_.

“Don’t uh… don’t touch, okay?” It sounded stupid, childish. Hell, the **whole thing**  did, and if he stopped long enough to really think about it-Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s, wet, warm, bitten up by his lips; but he shoved them against Sam’s like he’d wanted to for so long His heart seemed to evade his chest entirely and just stay back, slowly catching up as his lips parted and caught up Sam’s bottom one, adopting it between them and running his tongue over the plump flesh before nicking it with his front teeth.

Sam started to grin but it was short-lived as Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s, catching him a little off guard before he could even ask if he could kiss back. The older Winchester said no touching, surely he didn’t expect Sam not to kiss back, because that wasn’t going to happen.

The warm lips against his own were a welcome accommodation, something the younger Winchester wanted more of. He didn’t touch though, in fear that Dean would pull away completely.

Sam kept his hands at his sides but he did allow himself to kiss back, breathing heavily as he leaned into it, body shivering when he felt Dean’s tongue - which was more than he had  **ever**  been willing to do  _before_. It was intoxicating, but all Sam could do was return the action eagerly, his own delving out and catching part of the older Winchester’s top lip and the tip of his tongue.

Dean’s hands were moving of their own volition, and he wasn’t really tempted to stop them just yet, he’d hungered for this for so  **long** , and he was tangling them in Sam’s hair - nearly smashing their faces together as he tilted his head, desperately deepening the kiss.

He almost felt ready to shake out of his skin or something with how suddenly excited he’d become - hard as a rock, sitting next to his brother, kissing Sam as if his life depended on it. He nearly groaned in relief as he felt Sam responding back, but he managed to stifle it enough. His brother could still  _hear_ , of course, anything vocal would be just as embarrassing as Sam seeing him like  _this_.

Sam’s body began responding to Dean’s fervor, making it progressively harder to keep his hands to himself as his dick hardened and strained against the denim of his jeans. The younger Winchester flexed his hands at his sides and fought the temptation, the noises Dean was making elicited a groan or two from Sam as he moved his lips against the older man’s. And even though his eyes were covered, he was pretty sure they rolled back into his head when Dean started tangling his hands in Sam’s hair.

“Come on, man,” The younger Winchester practically whined against Dean’s lips, his knuckles white from balling his fists so tightly, “You’ve gotta let me do something, this is gonna kill me.”

Dean pulled back slightly, breathless, face flushed - surely. He started to shake his head as he tried to explain, “I can’t, Sam. If you touch me, then… You’re _touchin’_  me, an’…” It sounded so stupid and petty coming out like that, but that was sort of the gist of it. “F’you can’t take this without…”

He paused, considering his brother’s position. Sam was giving him a  **lot** by being okay with the blindfold. He just wanted to touch Dean… And, well, they’d  _sort of_  done that in the past - some. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give Sam something.

“Okay,” He moved carefully, nervously, taking Sam’s wrists up in his palms as they released their ridiculous flex to keep them fisted up, “Just no touchin’ my face, okay?”

The older Winchester told him not to do  **exactly**  what he had planned on doing, touching Dean’s face to feel the stubble. He could always go for the nape of the neck, but Sam wasn’t sure if that’d be too close to his brother’s face or not and he didn’t want him to freak out on him. Sam nodded and tried scooting closer, moving his hand cautiously to touch Dean’s bicep.

The younger Winchester wasn’t really sure what else to do, everything he could think of would come off as being  **too**  forward. It was almost painful to have to restrain himself when it was so normally in his nature to get lost in the heat of things. What was worse was the fact that Sam was literally going in blind, so he was bound to look stupid with his hands wondering aimlessly about in the air.

“Is this alright?” Sam asked, squeezing the tense muscle in his palm tentatively.

“Uh,” Dean was actually tempted to say ‘no’, it was  _close_ , maybe too close, but he didn’t stop his brother, “Uh, yeah that’s fine… Sam.” And now he was saying Sam’s  _name_  a lot. Shit, it was getting awkward. _Again_.

He pulled away, standing from the bed, “This is kinda’uh lot, yeah? I think I’ll just do some research or somethin’; there’s a few weird cases in Tallahassee.”

This was a typical enough excuse, though not without it’s credit - he wasn’t actually  **lying**  to Sam. He wanted to be physical, god he seriously did, but it was still his  _brother_ , and it was still very,  _very_  weird for him. Having Sam up close, kissing him, it was odd, unusual, and it was a side of himself that had always been reserved for someone he wouldn’t see the next day, or women, just women that didn’t know him as well as his _brother_. Sam was bound to read five hundred  **more**  things in his expressions than anyone else. And it was  _weird_.

Sam’s hand fell to the bed as Dean backed away, he pulled his other hand up to remove the blindfold, his eyes immediately focusing on Dean. The younger Winchester kept his expression light and open, withholding judgement of any kind, although he was a little disappointed. He stood, but kept his distance, and was about to cross his arms in front of his chest but thought better of it, right now wasn’t the time to come off as intimidating.

“You’re dodging me again, but it’s good,” Sam offered a small smile, arm extended, offering the blindfold back to Dean, “I get it. Baby steps.”

Dean took the blindfold back, unable to meet his brother’s eyes as he tucked it away in his jacket pocket and walked to the table by the window, where he’d been stationed beforehand. He still felt all twisted and lit up inside, like he wanted to jump Sam’s bones, rip their clothes off and fuck until they couldn’t remember their last names - which might’ve been for the better, in his case, at least. But he didn’t show any of that. He just sat down, ignoring the sting of a withering erection that was gained too quickly, and curled his sweated fingers up over the keyboard as he began to browse through news postings.

* * *

It was awkward between the two of them the next few days, Sam kept insisting on trying to kiss Dean without the blindfold, but it always ended in a disaster, with the older Winchester shoving him away - normally paired with a ‘ _really Sam?_ ’, or ‘not now’, or ‘ _is this really the time for that?_ ’ He knew the excuses were waning, the younger Winchester was getting impatient, and so was he. 

They hadn’t even really  **started**  this thing between them, and it was already on the breaking point.

Dean decided that it was time to try the blindfold again. He’d been thinking about it enough, and there were a few things that were… **Unavoidable**. Sam would want to do things, and others couldn’t really be _hidden_ , Dean would have to settle. Either way, after today, Sam was going to know what Dean felt like when he was erect, at least in his jeans. Even **that**  thought bothered him, but he couldn’t stop it from happening.

The older Winchester had wandered behind Sam in a  _seemingly_  casual way, and reached out suddenly - Sam was stationed at the laptop and was probably taken aback as Dean, just from behind, slipped the blindfold carefully over his eyes and leaned down to his ear, “You can touch me anywhere, okay?” He offered, swallowing, hoping he wouldn’t regret it, “Just… don’t go far. Don’t go under clothes too much, yeah?” He sounded like a fuckin’ girl on prom night, jesus fuckin’ christ.

Sam’s hands wandered outwards to close the laptop, his vision now completely gone. They’d been treading carefully around one another for a while now. And God knows Sam had been persistent, casually trying to steal kisses, but it never worked. It was about time Dean did something, Sam just wasn’t expecting the sudden blackness that overtook him.

The younger Winchester placed his palms down against the table as he nodded numbly, his whole body beginning to tingle from the huskiness of Dean’s voice in his ear.

Dean licked his lips, pulling the taller man’s chair out, turning it around to face him as he stared down at Sam, fingers tracing the corner, just the end of his brother’s brow, then the pad of his index finger drawing down the bottom of Sam’s right dimple. He didn’t do too much, hoped he wasn’t too obvious - too weird.

Maybe placing himself in his brother’s lap would make Sam forget the first part all together, so he did so. Dean widened his thighs, throwing his left leg out to wrap around Sam’s knees and nestled his cock against the younger Winchester’s waist as he settled down.

Before he could think any further into it, Dean took Sam’s lips up again, hands on the larger man’s shoulders - sharp, surprised breaths passing out of his nose as he kissed his brother.

Sam practically gasped when Dean kissed him and his brain was having a difficult time catching up with the fact that Dean was  **actually**  straddling him right now, much less the fact that he was beginning to grow hard. And that was something Sam couldn’t hide from the older Winchester, even if he wanted to - which he didn’t - but that was besides the point.

The kiss completely surpassed innocent from the get-go and was thrown into the heated variety, not that Sam would complain, he liked when Dean seemed eager for it. It was almost reassuring, the baby steps would be worth it. But, for now, he’d need to continue being as patient as possible with Dean.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, hands above the clothes as he pulled his brother in closer. The younger Winchester moaned a little when any sort of pressure was applied to his groin, and suppressed a grin against Dean’s mouth when he felt the hardened outline of his brother’s cock as well. He smeared a few kisses along Dean’s jaw before moving back to the warm, supple lips.

“Stop me if I go too far, okay?” The younger man asked, moving his hands soothingly up and down Dean’s back as he breathed heavily against his brother’s lips.

Dean gasped slightly at his brother’s words, feeling the large hands moving over his back and he smirked, becoming slightly more confident with the taller man’s eager - albeit blind - exploration.

“Mhm,” He breathed, mostly out of his nose as he continued kissing Sam.

His hands returned to the soft strands of the younger Winchester’s hair, tugging, lacing through it, thumbs running over the shells of his brother’s ears. He was unable to stop the subtle, desperate thrust of his hips, rubbing their cocks together through the denim, causing him to shudder at the feel.

Sam was… Amazingly warm, and solid, steel rods of bone and muscle under his palms, heaving breaths and something Dean would only really explain as being ‘a  **man** ’. Even if he was blindfolded himself, no one could’ve convinced him it was otherwise.

And it was Sam, his brother, with the familiar smell of the sweated, hard-earned musculature frame, the cheap bathing supplies brought forth by varied motels, and then there was that soft, book-sie, wood-sie smell that reminded him of spooning when they were younger, a smell he almost barely recognized now.

Whatever it was, it caused things to happen inside of him that he was very unsure of, and eager to learn more about. It was exciting, almost exhausting to be like this with Sam, to try and let himself go. The blindfold only helped  _so_  much, but this wasn’t pushing his boundaries yet, he might be able to go farther, if he tried.

Sam groaned against Dean’s lips when the older man shifted, the perfect amount of pressure and friction - even if they  _were_  fully clothed. Dean was warm and solid under Sam’s big hands, the strong expanse of his back was part of the younger Winchester’s exploration as well as the softer, more supple skin around his waist and stomach. Sam wouldn’t go any further than that, even if he was itching to touch some skin, he’d respect Dean’s wishes.

He shuffled his hips a little in the chair, his movements were restricted but he could rise enough to gain more pressure. The younger Winchester’s hands were gripping the soft cotton on his brother’s waist as he took another dizzying breath, his lips locked with Dean’s as he imagined what the older man looked like at that exact moment. Wondering if his cheeks were flushed and if his lips looked kiss swollen and shiny, it was almost enough to make Sam want to yank the blindfold off, but he’d control himself for now.

Dean’s cock eagerly twitched with the sound of his brother’s feverish groans and whimpers, soft, almost indistinguishable between their breaths and the smacks of their lips.

He ran his tongue topside, over the curve of Sam’s upper lip as he rolled his hips, desperate for more. It was painful, limiting them like this when it felt  _so_  good, and the sudden, choked gasp that escaped his mouth nearly had to wrench it’s way through. He felt his cheeks heat, slightly embarrassed at it, but still too caught up in the moment for it to make him stop or even slow.

The younger Winchester caught Dean’s tongue between his lips and began to suck on the warm, wet, velvety muscle as his thumbs traced reassuring circles into his brother’s skin, just beneath the hem of the older man’s shirt. Dean had said no touching under the clothes, so Sam was mainly hoping that he wouldn’t freak out over this. It wasn’t like he had his entire hand under the shirt, it was just his thumbs. He was aching for more, every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire and his dick was so hard it was probably turning purple, he could feel himself leaking pre-come as he rutted up a little, he bit back a choked off moan as he worried Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Sam,” Dean breathed against his brother’s mouth, one hand moving down to touch the larger man’s chest, the pads of his fingers running over the soft, worn fabric of Sam’s blue-striped button-up. He ran it up, over his brother’s jugular, cupping his cheek and jaw as Dean pressed forward, bending Sam’s neck back. He was all but climbing on the man as he broke the kiss, staring at the swollen lips, the panting, stunned younger Winchester below him.

Sam could feel the air cooling his lips as he breathed heavily, slack jawed and unaware of what was going on. The only thing he could think of was that maybe Dean didn’t want to continue if Sam was touching any skin whatsoever, so the younger Winchester removed his hands from the older man’s hips and tried to form an apology through the lust filled haze bogging down his mind.

“Shit,” Sam licked his lips and blinked a couple of times, his eyelashes brushing the blindfold, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s…” Dean climbed out of Sam’s lap, still breathless as he stood stiffly.

The blindfold helped, but things always seemed to get awkward with them at some point, though this had been significantly farther than they’d gone before. Dean wasn’t sure if it was them being brothers, or if it was his own fault -  _likely_  - but something always ruined it.

He moved away, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door,  _goddamn_ , he seriously needed some sort of shower now.

“Dean?” Sam called out when he felt the absence of his brother’s weight on his lap.  
If it wasn’t one thing, then it was always another. Something always went wrong and Sam knew it was probably his fault. They’d made progress though, so he couldn’t beat himself up about it too much.

He pulled the blindfold off when he heard the bathroom door close and he threw it on the table, running his other hand through his hair as he shook his head and sighed. Blue balls would probably be his official cause of death.

* * *

Dean was sure he acted strangely for nearly **two weeks**  after the second attempt. He kept away now, both embarrassed and nervous of trying anything for a third time. He was sure it was him fucking it up, but he didn’t know how to fix it. The blindfold had been his best bet, and it was failing him.

He was almost tempted to just toss it - once he found the damn thing again, considering it had wandered off after their second time - and never find a solution, to give up on the attempt of having a sexual relationship with his brother all together. It wasn’t working out. Which is why the third time took him by complete surprise.

Sam was getting tired of Dean avoiding him, he did well to even get the older man to look at him, let alone do anything like  _kissing_  or  _touching_. It had been over two weeks, his brother  **still**  hadn’t tried anything else, and Sam had  **officially**  had enough of it.

The younger Winchester walked up behind Dean when he was standing next to the counter in their make-shift kitchenette, removed the blindfold from his back pocket and put it on himself.

He reached out and grabbed Dean by the biceps and turned him around, giving the older man only a second to take in what was happening before Sam leaned in and kissed him. Dean was always the one who started things, so Sam was a little unsure of how his forwardness was going to be taken.

“Sam, wha–” Dean was silenced by the sudden, insistent press of his brother’s lips and he felt light-headed at once. His eyes closed slowly as he smiled, hands reaching up to trace the sides of the blindfold as he tilted his chin, wrapping one arm around his brother’s neck and the other’s fingers drawing carefully down Sam’s smooth jaw.

He’d only slightly wondered where the blindfold had gotten off to, figured he’d lost it in his duffel bag and been less than eager to find it recently, but, well…  _Apparently not._

Sam grinned against Dean’s lips and moved his hands to the counter to box the older man in, nibbling and kissing his way from his brother’s mouth down to his neck, his body pressed firmly against Dean’s. His invasion had been received quite nicely and only served to push him further.

“When are we gonna stop playing this game?” Sam asked, kissing along the strong cords of Dean’s neck. “You’re gonna give me whiplash,” He bit gently, grazing the skin with his teeth, “Making me think you want me and then avoiding me.”

“It’s not a game,” Dean breathed as he arched into Sam, legs spreading involuntarily as he clasped his brother’s shoulders, “F’it was a game, I’d at least be gettin’ somethin’ out of it for my troubles.”  _Instead, I just get stupid and uncomfortable in the end,_  he thought to himself.

He wasn’t one to let Sam have control of anything, normally, but this was actually nice. He’d never really considered the thought that… Maybe  **Sam** would be the dominant one of the two, Dean had always just figured it’d be him putting it into his younger brother, that had made  **sense**. But this was actually preferable.

“I could give you  _something_ ,” The younger Winchester said suggestively as his hands dropped to Dean’s waist, rolling his hips against the older man’s.

It was like Sam couldn’t get enough of the taste of his brother’s skin, breathing heavily as he licked a stripe up to Dean’s ear to nibble on the lobe. The younger Winchester’s hands were moving of their own accord, traveling from Dean’s waist down to his legs.

Sam grabbed the underside of the meaty flesh, clasping the back of Dean’s thighs as he hoisted his brother up, onto the counter so that he could slot himself more comfortably between the older man’s bowed legs.

Dean didn’t make  **any**  sort of girlish, sudden, surprised little yelp as he was lifted up, not at all. And it wasn’t choked back under Sam’s lips when he all but smashed their faces together to get at his brother’s mouth again. The sound wasn’t embarrassing or startling to himself, considering it **didn’t**  happen.

The older Winchester had never been man-handled during sex, not like that. Not lifted clear up off the goddamn ground. He felt his cock throb eagerly, as if to tell him ‘ _you fuck this up again and I’m gonna be pissed_ ’ ; so he didn’t let the cheek-reddening sound he made get to him this time.

Instead, he arched into the larger man, hands moving to Sam’s jeans, tugging the shirt out of the hem of them and sliding his palms over the heated flesh of his brother’s stomach.

Sam flexed almost instinctively but it felt good. Goddamn, did it feel good to finally have Dean’s hands on him in a heated way. The older man wasn’t pulling back or retreating, which was a good thing because, if he pushed Sam aside again, he was sure his dick would explode.

The younger Winchester tilted his head and deepened the kiss, biting and licking open the older man’s mouth, tasting every inch he could reach as he grabbed Dean by the ass and pulled him closer, grinding their cocks together.

“Wait,” Dean panted out, reaching down to pull off his own shirt, “One second.” He did the same with Sam’s, unknowingly yanking the blindfold away in the process as he dropped his hands back down between them, his forehead resting on the younger Winchester’s shoulder as he unhooked Sam’s belt. The plan wasn’t really to go all of the way, but getting off would be  **seriously** preferable now. He was so hard, so fucking hard that he couldn’t really think straight.

Sam could suddenly see his brother’s bare skin in front of him and he felt a little panicked, he wasn’t sure if he should close his eyes or continue to look. Apparently Dean had accidentally knocked the blindfold off. He looked around and assessed the situation before deciding it’d be a little difficult to get off in their current position.

He grabbed Dean by the wrists and stopped him for a moment before pulling him off of the counter so that he could undo the older man’s jeans as well. The younger Winchester’s fingers fumbled as he slid Dean’s zipper down, kissing along his brother’s freckled shoulder as he did so.

Dean nearly ripped the belt from it’s hooks, his stomach was all kinds of twists from Sam being so forceful. He seriously wasn’t use to this, but fuck if it didn’t make him harder than he already was.

He turned his face into the taller man’s neck, shaking fingers reaching into Sam’s pants, pressing against the warm, pronounced veins leading to his cock.  _Goddamn_ , he was seriously about to do this, he was about to touch _Sam_.

The older Winchester swallowed, straightening his arm out as he reached further down, fingers drawing along the side of Sam’s cock before wrapping tentatively around it.

Sam stifled a low groan of pleasure against his brother’s skin when he felt the pressure of Dean’s hand around his dick, “ _Fuck_.”

It would take every shred of restraint possible to not come like a teenage boy at this point, it’d been too long since he last got off; and Dean got him entirely too worked up.

The taller man slid Dean’s jeans down enough to mimic his brother’s actions. Whereas Dean had been hesitant and slow, Sam was eager and sure as he wrapped his larger hand around his brother’s length, tightening his fist and moving it experimentally, trying to figure out what made Dean want to come out of his skin.

“Sonova bitch,” Dean said slowly, mouth watering. He turned his head up, pressing a quick, heated kiss to Sam’s lips before dropping back down and running a line of open-mouthed kisses over his brother’s chest. His hands worked together, freeing Sam’s cock from it’s confines and fingers moving nomadically as his right hand took up to firmly pumping the girth, left traveling it’s expanse, teasing the tip, caressing his balls, never really stopping their curious exploration.

It seemed like Dean was too enthralled with what was happening to fully realize Sam didn’t have the blindfold on - that, or it just didn’t matter anymore, but he was betting on the former.

Sam’s breathing hitched as Dean kissed his chest, his brother’s ministrations were enough to make him bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. No woman or man he’d ever been with had explored him the way Dean was currently doing. The younger man wanted to return the appreciation, so he did the same to his brother, but with a more steady hand. Sam tried to control himself but he ended up rutting into Dean’s hand anyway, the familiar feeling of release was already sneaking up on him and he knew it wouldn’t take long.

He twisted his fist down onto Dean’s length slowly, drawing it out a little more than what Dean was doing with him, his other hand exploring further back behind his balls, circling Dean’s puckered rim before pressing just the tip of his finger in.

Their position was awkward, but they somehow managed to work in tandem, and Sam knew they weren’t going all the way - but he wanted Dean to know how good it  _could_  feel. If he, you know,  **did**  decide he wanted to go all the way.

“ _Christ_ , Sam,” The words came out before Dean could stop himself, the action was so sudden, so jarring, that he lost his footing on the floor - granted he’d hardly had any purchase to begin with. He ended up taking them both down, one hand grabbing Sam’s wet, slick waist, the other still gripping his brother’s cock as the younger Winchester came down on top of him.

Half sprawled in the kitchen and half in the carpeted area of the living room, Dean’s feet slid along the linoleum flooring as he stifled a chuckle. Though it was unexpected and amusing, the position turned more serious almost at once, his hands moving, shoving Sam’s pants down further, palms adopting back up their previous positions, Dean stroking the hard flesh between his fingers.

It was nice to hear Dean chuckle, despite the unfortunate tumble to the floor. Sam felt breathless as he looked down at Dean, as beautiful as he expected him to be. It made him wonder where all the paranoia came from in the first place and why the blindfold had been necessary. Sam flattened his palm against the floor to hold himself up as he swatted Dean’s hand off of his cock.

“Let me,” The younger Winchester slotted his dick next to Dean’s, took both of the lengths up in his hand, and began jacking them both off together while pressing kisses against his brother’s jaw.

Dean grinned and pulled his hand back, “You’re such a control freak,” He said before arching his hips into Sam’s grasp, turning his head as he lifted his brother’s chin and kissed Sam.

His hands moved, arms reaching out, fingers gripping the younger Winchester’s hair tight before he stopped in surprise, “The blindfold!” He broke the kiss, eyes snapping open to stare up into Sam’s, wide and stunned as he felt his stomach twist.

Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss Dean, “You knocked it off when you took my shirt off.”

It was amazing actually that they’d made it  **this**  far before he realized it, Sam would just need to do something to get Dean’s mind off of it before he freaked out even more. The younger Winchester tightened his grip on their lengths and picked up his pace, part of him waiting for Dean to shove him off.

“Oh,  ** _goddamn_** ,” Dean winced visibly, eyes transfixed on Sam’s as he shuddered, his right hand still tangled in his brother’s hair, legs widening, knees dropping on either side of Sam as his hips bucked into the firm fingers around them. He was close, so terribly, painfully close as he kept their gazes locked, unable to turn away or close his own. It was Sam,  _Sam_ he was doing this with.

“I’m close, Dean,” The younger Winchester said, unable to look away from his brother’s green eyes as he continued to pump their shafts, “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Sam tilted his head and leaned into his brother’s touch, mouth hanging open as he gasped. It was unreal, to have Dean looking at him like this, so open and exposed and yet the older man wasn’t looking away. Something about it was just enough to send Sam over the edge.

The younger man stiffened, the vein in his forehead popped out a little bit as he came, warm strings of come covering his fingers and Dean’s stomach, slickening the tight grip he had on the both of them.

Dean stared in transfixed fascination, watching his brother gasp and shudder as he came. He felt the wet, heated stick dripping over his waist and Dean still couldn’t tear his eyes from Sam’s. It was practically one of the most amazing things he’d seen in his entire life, and that was saying something, considering what they dealt with on a day-to-day basis.

The older Winchester came shortly after his brother, body shaking, arms wrapping around Sam’s neck as he pressed heated kisses to the larger man’s mouth.

“Mm,” Sam mumbled as he looked down between them to watch Dean come, hand still lazily teasing their lengths before kissing Dean back, “No more blindfold?”

Watching his brother lose himself like that didn’t really compare to anything else. The older man was beautiful, even in the middle of an orgasm. And the look on Dean’s face when he  **did**  finally get off was something Sam wouldn’t forget. In fact, that was an image he’d want to see again, an image he’d store away in his memories for later.

Dean laughed and pressed his lips to his brother’s again, practically moaning into Sam’s mouth as he did so, “I dunno, I can think of a few thin’s that blindfold could be useful for.” He pulled back, brows raising quickly, suggestively, as he smirked. He wasn’t really sure if he was over his own, personal problems with Sam seeing him, but this was definitely a good start.


End file.
